


maybe (theres hope for us)

by skyewardaftbh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, mostly fluffish, set 2x19 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewardaftbh/pseuds/skyewardaftbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The tension between you two is killing me." Hunter interrupted her thoughts. She knew what he was talking about but refused to address it. Ward, who was standing right in front of her, looked at Hunter and then back at her. Hunter seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Ward was hydra and that she had shot him 4 times. 'Was hydra. Was.' She thought to herself. "What are you talking about?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe (theres hope for us)

"The tension between you two is killing me." Hunter interrupted her thoughts. She knew what he was talking about but refused to address it. Ward, who was standing right in front of her, looked at Hunter and then back at her. Hunter seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Ward was hydra and that she had shot him 4 times. 'Was hydra. Was.' She thought to herself. "What are you talking about?" Skye decides to be the one to reply, half because the silence would just prove his point and half because she didn't want Ward to think she knew what Hunter was talking about. "I'm talking about how you guys undress each other with your eyes." He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. She almost choked on her own spit when she heard that. She could see Ward also tense as Hunter said those words. She glared at the agent and ignored him, not giving anyone the satisfaction of her replying. Her ex S.O. cleared his throat before walking away, once again proving Hunters point. She didn't know what feelings she had for him, or if there were even any left. She was confused but Hunter didn't seem to be. He only shrugged. "Do you still love him?" He asked as soon as Ward was out of earshot, or so she thought. "No." She replied immediately. "I mean, I don't know. I hate him so much but for some reason I just can't let go of him. I thought I was over him but.. Since he's been here, helping the team, my feelings seem to have resurfaced." She let out a sigh as she glanced down. "He seems like he's trying to redeem himself." Hunter replied, tilting his head slightly. She nodded. "I hope so." She tugged at her sleeve, not used to opening up like this. "When you guys have sex, can you please go in his bunk because mine is next to yours and I prefer to sleep." The cocky bastard smirked before walking away. She stood there, her jaw open, realizing what he just said. 

Ward stood by the door, over hearing their conversation. A frown found his lips as she said "No." Immediately but it faded slightly when she added the rest. Maybe if he could help the team, and maybe get them to forgive him, then she would too. He heard Hunters last comment and couldn't help but smile when he saw his rookies reaction. 

Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a little fic I made when I still had hope:) *tears up* JUST KIDDING I STILL HAVE HOPE AND WILL FOREVER BE SKYEWARD TRASH


End file.
